


【中文翻译】Stiles Stilinski, Boyfriend Extraordinaire

by HClO



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 人类AU, 假装情侣, 教授！Derek, 甜, 警官！Stiles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HClO/pseuds/HClO
Summary: “贝肯郡警局，我是Mahealani警官。”“噢谢天谢地！”“Stiles？”“我，呃，我需要些建议。”“建议？”“没错。所以，假设说，你第一次遇见你男朋友的妈妈和姐姐。那完全是个巧合。在杂货店里遇上的。接着她们说服了你，让你帮忙为刚刚提到的那个男朋友做顿晚餐，给下班回家后的他一个惊喜。你会怎么做？”Danny愣了一下，接着说，“Stiles，你没有男朋友。”“那不是重点！而且我都说了是假设。”“Stiles…你现在究竟在干什么啊？”***Stiles从没想过他会和Derek的家人一起在Derek的厨房里一边准备惊喜晚餐，一边等着Derek下班回家。一部分的原因是她俩的到来完全是个意外。但最主要的原因是Stiles并没有男朋友。他甚至都不知道Derek是谁。但他都走到这一步了，老爸养大的可不是懦夫！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stiles Stilinski, Boyfriend Extraordinaire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515700) by [MereLoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MereLoup/pseuds/MereLoup). 



> 谢谢我的beta @bitis82 ！爱你<3333

*  
*  
*

 

时间刚过下午4点，Stiles _终于_ 下班了。

 

因为替流感中的Greenberg代班的缘故，明天是他将近一周半以来的第一天休假。Stiles很期待在未来的两天里躺在沙发上补完存在录像机里的剧，期间再补补觉。

 

他有着重大的计划。

 

回家路上，他去了趟杂货店，为他“休假史中最棒的休假日”囤粮，正当他思考着是买奇多还是立体脆时，商店另一头有人对他名字的呼喊声打断了他。

 

他随意地抬眼扫了扫四周，但并没看见任何他认识的人。

 

 _好好好吧_ 。就在他刚转回身看向货架时，他又听见了那个声音，只不过这次更近了。

 

 

“STILES!”

 

他猛地抬起头再次转身，更仔细地扫视起了过道。他还是没有看见任何他认识的人。不过，他确实看见一个女人挂着大大的笑容径直朝他走来，眼神坚定又闪烁着一丝狡黠的光。

 

她对上他的视线并朝他挥了挥手，他只来得及想了下“ _这究竟是谁？_ ”就被对方揽入了怀中紧紧抱住了。

 

“果然 _就是_ 你！我先还不确定，你这次戴着眼镜的，但我还是觉得难以置信！”她兴奋地说着，把他抱得更紧了。接着她朝后退了退看着他，依然高兴地咧着嘴角。

 

呃。

 

“我们本来是要在旧金山机场转机的，但航班因为机械故障取消了，所以我们想着顺道过来看看，给你们一个惊喜！”

 

好吧…啥？ _我错过了些什么吗？_

 

“呃，”Stiles不安地笑了，“嗯…可以说我确实感到很意外。”他的声音即使自己听着都很奇怪。他不觉得自己之前见过她，但她看起来绝对认识 _他_ 。

 

他还没来得及问她他们究竟是从哪儿认识的，另一个女人从过道尽头拐了过来。当她看到依然摸着Stiles的第一个女人时困惑了一阵。但接着当她的视线落在Stiles身上时，Stiles能看出对方认出了自己，她的脸上也露出了笑容。

 

“噢天哪—Laura，你不能就这样突袭他。”她笑着走近了他俩，“他会觉得我们疯了的！”

 

好吧，她可没说错。

 

她长长的深色头发优雅地向后梳着。她走向Stiles，温暖友善地笑着对他伸出了手。

 

“你一定是Stiles。”她和第一个女人长得非常像，但看起来年长些。 _也许是母女？_ Stiles把购物篮移到左手，有力地握了握对方伸过来的手。

 

“没错。”他尴尬地轻笑。

 

因为在贝肯郡警局工作，Stiles已经习惯不认识的人朝他挥手了，尤其是当他穿着制服的时候。他的爸爸在贝肯山当了快30年的警长，已经是社区里的熟脸了。Stiles也在这年前些时候帮助解决了一件大案子，还首次上了报纸，给社区里的人留下了印象。

 

连他的照片都登上了报纸。

 

并不是说Stiles是当地的名人或怎么样，但是。没错。他确实时不时地被人认出来。但从没像 _这样_ 。

 

“我是Talia Hale。Derek的妈妈。”她开心地笑着。

 

那并没有帮助他想起些什么。

 

“噢？”他点了点头，希望自己显得热切又愉快，而不是一头雾水。

 

Talia Hale。Derek。Derek Hale？一点儿印象也没有。

 

她退了回去，胳膊揽住另一个女孩。“这是Laura。”Laura自豪地笑了，Stiles弱弱地挥了挥手。

 

很明显她们知道他是谁，但在几秒尴尬的沉默之后Stiles注意到她俩期待的笑容，这时他才反应过来 _他_ 也应该知道她们是谁才对。

 

“当然了！” _我的天哪我的天哪我的天哪_ ，“很高兴见到你们！”他咧开嘴大大地笑了，希望自己的笑容足够令人信服。

 

“Talia和Laura。”他重复道，同时摇着头，仿佛才反应过来一样。“Laura和Talia。”他尴尬地挥舞着手，“Hale一家！”

 

他都能感觉到自己的后颈冒出了汗珠。

 

他想破了脑袋，在脑海里不断地回想着一张张面孔，无论长大时认识的人还是工作中接触过的人，希望自己能在事情变得更奇怪之前想起这两人究竟是谁。

 

贝肯山高中一直都有很多代课老师； _她曾经教过我哪门课吗？_

 

“所以你们的航班取消了，哈？老天，那真糟糕。”他自己都为这蹩脚的话而感到难堪。

 

“是啊，”Laura插嘴，翻了个白眼，“我们的飞机出了很多技术上的故障，不确定要耽搁多久。他们也无法在明早之前安排去纽约的航班。所以，”她夸张地张开了双臂，“我们就在这儿啦！”

 

“你们确实。在这儿了。”Stiles弱弱地笑了，“你们俩。Laura和Talia。” _别。说。了。Stiles！_ “这实在是太…我都不敢相信。真是个惊喜啊！”Stiles无力地说道。

 

_也许是邻居？不，之前在镇上工作过的人？某个曲棍球队友的家人？ **见鬼，见鬼，见鬼！**_

 

Talia毫不清楚Stiles内心的慌乱，她嘴角挂着愉悦的微笑站在那儿看着Laura和Stiles聊天。Laura看起来似乎并不介意Stiles不怎么——好吧，是几乎不——回话，但她继续说了下去。

 

“很抱歉我们现在这么热情，”她笑道，“这只是，Derek一直都 _那么_ 保密，我们从没想过能够见到你！”她咧嘴笑了，兴奋地咬着嘴唇，“他之前 _从没_ 跟我们介绍过他的男朋友！”

 

然后…好吧。等等。

 

_男朋友？_

 

听到这个，Stiles的大脑突然停工了。

 

“什么？”他艰难地吞咽了一下。

 

一切似乎突然热了起来。是这里面太热了吗？绝对是这里面太热了。

 

Laura翻了个白眼，狡猾地勾起了嘴角。“是啊，他说他不想我们把对方给吓跑。”Laura皱起了眉头，让自己的表情看起来更加阴沉，双臂交叉在胸前，似乎是在模仿Derek的样子。

 

“呃…”Stiles不安地轻笑，“你们了解Derek的！”他有些过分大声地说道。他又咽了咽口水，拉了拉衣领。“总是那么神秘。”

 

Stiles绝对会记得自己最近有没有交男朋友的。他 _好几年_ 都没谈恋爱了。

 

见鬼，他甚至几个月都没开过荤了。除了有一次他和Danny去了Jungle酒吧，Stiles和一个家伙勾搭上了。但在喝了太多鸡尾酒后的凌晨3点和对方在后巷的垃圾桶和他人的呕吐物旁亲热，接着回家自慰并不是浪漫关系的开始。

 

通常不是。

 

不过那都不是重点。

 

Stiles _确定_ 自己现在没有男朋友。

 

在介绍完自己之后便异常沉默的Talia看起来似乎在观察Stiles。她的双眼扫视着他的脸，寻找着什么，Stiles突然感到非常不自在。Stiles并不确定这是“我在确保这个家伙配得上我儿子”的表情，还是“我 _清楚_ 这个家伙配不上我儿子”。

 

_我就知道我下班前该换身衣服的。_

 

Talia朝一边倾了倾脑袋，笑了。 _天哪，万一她不认可我怎么办？万一她觉得我配不上Derek怎么办？_ 无论他究竟是谁。

 

终于，她开口了。

 

“Laura，别给他施压了。”她的声音透着一丝调皮，还朝Stiles眨了眨眼。

 

Laura叹了口气，视线转回到她妈妈身上，“我没有在施压！”她又回头看向Stiles，表情带着些窘迫，脸颊微微泛红，“我有吗？”

 

“不！你没有！”他急忙说道。脸上挂着他最让人信服的微笑。“你一点儿也没在向我施压。我很高兴终于见到你们。”他假装兴奋地说道，看着她俩。“要是我早知道你们会过来的话，我就会提前准备一下了。”

 

_这是年度最保守的说法了。_

 

“嗯…”Laura的双眼里闪烁着狡黠的光芒，“我们正要去Derek家给他准备一顿惊喜晚餐。”她朝她妈妈咧嘴笑了，接着看向Stiles。“你可以帮忙！”

 

Stiles感觉自己的脸颊突然烧了起来，他觉得自己手里的篮子仿佛都要掉在过道中央了。

 

“噢不—”他无助地急语道，“我不—”

 

“来嘛！会很有趣的！”Laura坚持道，咧嘴笑着，不给Stiles拒绝的机会。

 

在她身后，Talia被他俩的互动逗乐了。“他一定不会料到的。”她笑着说道。

 

“不，他绝对不会料到的。”Stiles感到自己心跳加速，呼吸也急促了起来。 _恐慌症可千万别在这会儿发作啊！_ “好啊那听起来很棒！”他最终妥协道。

 

情况越来越失控了。Stiles真的需要在开口前好好过过脑子。

 

“让我去拿点儿他爱吃的东西，然后我，呃，我们在门口见？”

 

“听起来不错，Stiles！”Talia拉住Laura，“我们一会儿见。”

 

Stiles笑着注视着她们走向过道的拐角处。

 

当她们终于离开了视线范围，他立马夸张地转过身，购物篮的一角差点儿把一排藜麦给刮倒。

 

“我的天哪！”他悄声地喊道，用手揉了揉已经乱得一团糟的头发，“真见鬼！”

 

他不知道该怎么办了。

 

他也可以转身告诉Laura和Talia他不是她们认为的那个人。但那就会显得非常奇怪，毕竟他刚刚费了那么大劲儿地试着认出她们。

 

而且她们绝对没有认错人，她们知道的不仅仅是他的名字。还会有谁既长这样 _又_ 叫做Stiles呢？很显然她们没有把Stiles错认成其他人。不，她们确信他是Derek的一个朋友。

 

Derek的一个男朋友。

 

Derek的男朋友。

 

如果他告诉她们他不是Derek的男朋友，不知道那会给Derek惹上什么样的麻烦？

 

为什么某个他完全不认识的人会假装他是他的男朋友呢？Derek怎么会知道Stiles是基佬的？Derek究竟是怎么知道Stiles是谁的？

 

_还有见鬼的Derek究竟是谁？！_

 

也许Derek之前从未谈过恋爱，他的家人担心他会找不到对象，所以他就编造了一个男朋友来缓解他的痛苦，如果他的家人知道了真相，那他就得忍受他们知道他可悲到假装脱单的难堪和永无休止的取笑了，或者更糟糕的，他们的同情，然后他就得抛弃他的家人，永远都游走在羞愧与奚落之中了。

 

或者。也许Derek是个秘密特工，为类似神盾局那样的秘密政府组织工作，这整件事情就是个圈套，Stiles被跟踪了。也许Laura和Talia是被派来把Stiles带到内政部去，再向他说明情况，因为她们需要他高超的执法能力和顶尖的驾驶技术来解决一件神秘的跨国案件。

 

又或者。也许她们确实是特工，但她们其实是九头蛇。她们一直监视着他。万一他是某种目标，她们决定让狙击手把他给解决掉呢！！！

 

“我的天哪。”他小声地叫喊了出来，“我被九头蛇跟踪了。”

 

Stiles转过头看了看身后，确保自己没有看见任何可能是杀手的可疑的商店老板。

 

 _老天，Stiles， **你认真的吗？** 快冷静下来。_Stiles深吸了一口气，慢慢呼出去。

 

“你没有被九头蛇跟踪，”他对自己说道，“你只是又累又饿，对这个 _非常_ 奇怪的状况做出了糟糕的反应罢了。振作起来。”

 

他迫切地需要明天的假期。当然，他还能再撑几个小时，直到这一切都结束。再说了，最坏又能坏到哪儿去呢？就算晚餐的时候搞糟了，他也可以默默退场，让Derek来承担后果。

 

“好吧，”他朝货架上的盒装有机谷物大声说道，“我没问题的。我是贝肯郡警局的警官。我能应付各种高压状况，而且反应灵敏。我能做到的！”

 

谷物看起来并没被说服。

 

Stiles转身急匆匆地走到过道尽头。躲在芦笋罐头的货架端下面，他向外偷瞄了一眼，确保Hale一家离他足够远，听不到他的声音。

 

Laura正站在杂志区，无聊地翻看着一本杂志，Talia则坐在椅子上，皱着眉头看手机。她们都没有注意到这边，这让Stiles有机会想个计划。

 

Stiles转身回到过道里，把手伸到制服口袋里，摸着手机。他把手机掏出来，手忙脚乱地拨通了警局的电话。

 

他一只脚快速地在地上打着拍子，等着电话被接起。“快点儿，快点儿…”他嘟囔着。

 

终于，有人接起了电话。

 

“贝肯郡警局，我是Mahealani警官。”

 

Stiles舒了一口气。“噢谢天谢地！”

 

“Stiles？”

 

“我需要你的帮助！”他尖叫道。

 

“你没事吧？”Danny的声音听起来既像是被逗乐了又像是没被逗乐。他真的很擅长这个。擅长到可怕的地步。

 

Stiles又绕过过道偷瞄了一眼，确保Laura和Talia没有注意到这边。“我有麻烦了。”他又走回到过道中间。

 

“你需要后援吗？”他声音中的暖意一下子消失，语气变得严肃认真了起来，“你在哪儿？”

 

“不！”他急忙说道。

 

Stiles现在最不需要的就是一队贝肯郡的警车拉着警报冲到杂货店来，让更多人主要到他习惯把自己陷入非常荒谬的情况里的这一事实。

 

他再次伸手揉了揉头发，“我是说…差不多？我，呃，我需要些建议。”

 

“建议？”现在Danny的声音回到了 _“并没被逗乐”_ 。

 

“没错。”Stiles深吸一口气，“所以， _假设说_ ，你第一次遇见你男朋友的妈妈和姐姐。完全是个巧合。在杂货店里遇上的。接着她们说服了你，让你帮忙为刚刚提到的那个男朋友做顿晚餐，给下班回家后的他一个惊喜。你会怎么做？”Stiles觉得如果他说得够快，Danny就不会注意到这个问题有多奇怪了。

 

Danny沉默了一会儿，接着回答，“好吧，嗯，如果是 _我_ 刚刚第一次遇见了我男友的家人，而且他们想让我帮忙准备惊喜晚餐的话，我会答应的。这多半是个了解他们的好机会，并且能让他们知道你是个多棒的男朋友。”

 

Stiles点了点头。

 

“但是，Stiles，”Danny停顿了一下，接着说，“你 _没有_ 男朋友。”

 

“那不是 _重点_ ！”他慌乱地说道，“而且我都说了是‘假设’。”

 

他几乎都能听见Danny翻白眼了。“Stiles，你究竟是在 _干什么_ 啊？”

 

好吧，所以Stiles得坚持装到底。

 

这并不在他晚上的计划之内。但出于各种原因他不能让Derek失望。

 

如果Derek需要他，他就在这儿。

 

_（不管Derek Hale究竟是谁。）_

 

“好吧。谢了老兄。”他对电话那头说道。

 

“不客气…呃，还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”这就是Stiles最喜欢Danny的原因。

 

“实际上，有。你能，呃，你能别跟我爸提起这通电话吗？”

 

Danny并没有回答他，只是开始笑了起来。（Stiles本来是会生气的，但这早已不是他第一次让自己陷入某种奇怪的状况之中，并请求别人向警长保密了。）

 

他不清楚Derek是什么样的处境，但他的家人似乎都是很可爱的人，Stiles并不想让她们失望。

 

他想要成为最他妈棒的男朋友，并让她们 _看到_ Derek受到了很好的照顾。

 

Derek值得这一切。

 

也许吧。

 

_噢见鬼。_

 

*  
*  
*


	2. Chapter 2

*  
*  
*

 

**第一件要紧事：晚餐。**

 

Stiles并不特别精通厨艺，但他确实有几道拿手菜，在需要给别人留下好印象的时候使用。

 

他绝大多数的烹饪知识都分为两类： **老爸该吃的健康食物** 和 **美味到以床上运动为结果的食物** 。

 

在这样的情况下，Stiles得使出绝招了，所以就决定是 #美味到以床上运动为结果的食物 了！

 

Stiles离开这条过道，把购物篮放到了附近的一个支架上，接着就近抓来一辆空的购物车。他一边在脑海里盘算着美味的晚餐，一边穿梭在货架中，这里挑选一点儿，那里挑选一点儿。

 

他不确定到底做什么好，但他知道一旦他有了几样主要的食材，他就能在Derek下班回家前做好一些足够给人留下好印象的菜了。

 

_该死，我甚至不知道在Derek回家前我有多长的时间！_

 

好吧，所以做些不需要费太长时间，又依然非常美味动人的菜好了。

 

Stiles的手表上显示，现在才刚过4点17分。假设Derek的工作朝九晚五，那他有一个小时左右的时间完成晚餐。而且，他相信就算Derek在他进行晚餐的收尾工作时到家也没什么大不了的。那也会给他时间好让他和Laura还有Talia聊聊天，毕竟他们很长时间没见面了。

 

我的天哪。

 

他对这件事 _太_ 上心了。

 

Stiles决定做奶油香菜柠檬汁煎鸡肉。他之前做过这道菜，而且受到了很多约会对象的好评。他还可以做点儿意面，以少许沙拉作为配菜。那既能迅速做好，又足够好看。

 

Stiles是个超棒的男朋友。

 

他穿梭在不同的过道里，挑选了香草、肉汤、蔬菜、意面和鸡肉。他还犹豫了半秒自己该不该回趟家拿个煮东西的锅。

 

Derek当然会有厨具了。

 

_对吧？多半有。我是说…？？_

 

他决定赌一把运气。

 

Stiles抓起了一瓶红酒和几支蜡烛，走向了结账柜台。

 

排队时他看见了Laura和Talia，他向她俩招了招手。他激动地咧嘴笑着，指了指自己的购物车，用口型告诉她们：“就快好了！”

 

Laura看了看购物车里的东西，同样热情地竖起了大拇指，用口型回应道：“看起来不错！”

 

Stiles满意地笑了，朝她们挤挤眼，同时还比了比手指枪。 _（认真的，伙计？你朝很可能是你未来亲家的人比了手指枪？）_

 

他付了款，走向店门口。Talia把她的手机放回到小包里，站了起来。

 

“嗯，我需要的东西都买好了。”他从制服里掏出钥匙，“你们是打车来的还是租了辆车？”他从巨大的窗户向外望去，但没看到任何计程车。

 

“我们租了辆车。”Talia一边说道，一边把租车的钥匙从口袋里拿出来举了举。他们三人走出商店，向停车场走去。

 

“说实话，遇见你是件好事，”Talia笑道，“我们得跟着你的车开去Derek家，因为我们不知道路线。”

 

Stiles感觉自己的胃都要沉到脚底了。

 

_操。_

 

“噢！” _见鬼。_ “没问题！” _大问题。_ “让我把东西都装进车里，我会开到你们停车的地方的。”他挤出一个微笑，祈祷着自己的表现足够令人信服。

 

Talia和Laura走向她们自己的车，刚好在Stiles的停车位的另一个方向。他弯腰开跑，奔向了他的巡逻车，购物车一路咔嗒咔嗒地大声响着。

 

见鬼。见鬼。 **见鬼！** _好吧，振作起来Stilinski。_

 

他迅速地把东西装进后备箱里，扔掉购物车，跳回到驾驶位上。

 

Stiles摸出手机，按下重播。他把钥匙插了进去，但没打燃引擎。

 

“贝肯郡警局，我是Mahealani警官。”

 

“又是我。我又需要你的帮忙了。”Stiles过分用力地系上了安全带，搭扣夹到了自己的腰，“我需要你帮我查些资料。”

 

Danny叹了口气。“好吧，稍等一下。”Stiles听到敲击键盘的声音，Danny登陆上了电脑。

 

“好了，什么资料？”

 

Stiles按开免提，把手机放在了仪表盘上的支架里。安全第一！

 

“是个名字。Hale，Derek。男性。住在贝肯山的某个地方。”

 

他打燃引擎，倒车离开他的停车位。他朝停车场的另一边慢慢开去。

 

Danny默默地打着字。“我想我找到他了，”Stiles能听到对方深吸一口气的声音，“ _哇噢。_ ”

 

“你调出文件了吗？”

 

他看见了Talia和Laura的车，他停在她们的车后，朝她俩挥了挥手，Talia在驾驶位上也朝他挥了回来。他把巡逻车朝前开了开，好让她们倒车出来跟着他开走。

 

“是的。”Danny说道。Stiles能从他的声音中听出类似惊讶的情绪。

 

“噢老天。他是个杀人犯，对吗？”他就知道！这件事的结局一定会很糟糕。他会在这个家伙的家里找到具尸体的，不是吗。

 

“没错，Stiles。”Danny讽刺地说道，“他是个定了罪的杀人犯。但因为监狱住满了，你爸和地方检察官就同意只给他系个追踪手铐，再时不时地去检查检查。”

 

划掉之前的话。Danny不再是他的最爱了。

 

“好吧那你也没必要说得那么混蛋！”Stiles回嘴。

 

他出了停车场，开到了主干道上，时不时地瞄眼后视镜，确保她们租的车依然跟在他后面。

 

“你需要些什么资料？”听起来Danny似乎又感到无聊了。

 

“首先，地址。我得知道我他妈的到底要去哪儿。”他嘟囔道。

 

“哈？”

 

“没什么，只是—”Stiles尽最大的努力不让紧张的情绪影响到他，“Derek Hale的住址在哪儿？”

 

“Meadowlark街4813号。需要邮编吗？”

 

感谢上帝！

 

“不，不需要。”

 

Derek的家就在附近。Stiles知道位置。大致来说。

 

上个春季他抓到了一个嫌疑人，在对方放弃开着汽车半高速逃亡之后。Stiles穿梭在这片安静小区的后院里徒步追赶着那个人，跳过了差不多八个栅栏，弄翻了两个沙盒和一个儿童的戏水池，最后在某人的后院里成功把凶手扑倒在地。

 

那几天他成了警局里的谈资——直到镇里又发生了其他事情，盖过了他的风头。但是，在那几天，他几乎就是John McClane了。那是短暂的光辉时刻，但 _那个嫌疑人_ 是Stiles结案所需的最后一个要点，也正是这个案子让他上了报纸。

 

“你还需要什么？”

 

对。

 

Danny。

 

眼看他马上就要和一个陌生男人的家人共进晚餐了，了解更多对方的信息应该是个好主意，这样他才能有的聊。不是吗？

 

“年龄，职业，一切你觉得重要的信息。”

 

Danny并没有立刻回答。Stiles都能感受到从电话另一头传来的审视了。

 

“你 _确定_ 你不需要后援吗？想想你爸是怎么说你不想好计划就直接行动的。”

 

“Danny！”Stiles可没有时间纠结这个。

 

“好吧！只是再确认一下。”Danny安静了下来，应该是在读屏幕上的资料，“好吧，我没见到他成年之后有任何犯罪记录。他在未成年的时候因为蓄意破坏被逮捕了一次，但除此之外他的官方记录上就没什么了。”

 

好吧，那对Stiles来说并没有太大帮助。

 

“那非官方记录呢？”他躲闪地问道。

 

Stiles又抬头瞟了眼后视镜。Laura和Talia正跟着她们车里的音乐哼着歌。

 

 

Danny深深地叹了口气。“Stiles…”

 

“拜托了！Danny，拜托。我发誓我会补偿你的。连续两周每天早上我都会给你买咖啡的。好咖啡。小镇另一头你喜欢的那家店里的咖啡！”这是非常严肃的状况。已经进入了备战状态，Stiles可 _不_ 会羞于乞求援助。

 

他离Derek家越来越近了，他拐下主干道，开到了更小的住宅街道上。

 

他没听到Danny那边有任何的动作。

 

“好吧！”Stiles慌张地说道，“ _三_ 周。只是，你能不能—”他含糊地停下了话头。

 

Danny叹了口气——Stiles不喜欢他叹气的 _音调_ ——接着Stiles听到了疯狂敲击键盘的声音，Danny低声抱怨着。

 

Danny小声地开口，试图不引起别人注意到他和他并不那么合法的行为。

 

“Derek Alexander Hale。目前34岁，生于8月8号。他曾就读于贝肯山高中，本科纽约大学历史专业毕业。接着搬回了加州。硕士和博士都是在伯克利读的…目前在贝肯山加州州立大学教书。”

 

Stiles嗤鼻。“真有抱负。”

 

Derek Hale有博士学位。Stiles正和一个博士在交往。

 

_外婆一定会非常骄傲的！_

 

“看起来直到去年五月他都是志愿消防员，”Danny继续说道，“他在孤儿院的一场火灾中因为救人而受伤了。”

 

“真的？！”

 

“他还在里面的时候地板塌陷了。”

 

哇噢。

 

在Derek Hale身边待太久能让脆弱的人对自己感觉糟糕。幸好Stiles并不认为自己是个脆弱的人。

 

但说真的。

 

 _Derek Hale_ _究竟是谁啊！？_

 

“…参加了慈善马拉松，每个感恩节和圣诞节都在Good Samaritan收容所当志愿者。”

 

Danny越说，他听起来就越显得痴迷。这 _很不_ 酷了。Derek已经有所属了。某种意义上来说。

 

“还有夏天的时候，他还在贝肯谷动物收容所当志愿者。”

 

我的天。 _我的男朋友完全就是个圣人。我怎么会那么幸运遇见了这样一个家伙呢？_

 

“什么？”Danny突然问道。

 

Stiles意识到自己把刚才的话大声说出来了。

 

“没什么。”他迅速否认道。

 

他转弯驶向Derek所住的那条街，看了看后视镜。正如他料想的那样，Hale一家紧跟在他的车后。

 

“嘿Danny，我得走了。谢谢你的所有帮助。”

 

“Stiles…”Danny顿了顿，“我不知道你在干什么，但是…小心点儿？”

 

他觉得就算发生了什么情况也不会是因为Derek对他做了什么。那个家伙听起来更像是当糟糕的情况发生时挽救局面的那一个。

 

“我会的。噢还有，Danny？”

 

Danny无奈地叹了口气。“别告诉你爸，我知道。”

 

“你最好了。”Stiles咧嘴一笑。

 

“三周，Stiles。 _明天_ 就开始！”Danny挂了电话，Stiles在房子前减速，停在了车道上。

 

Derek Hale住在一片安静别致的小区里，工匠风格的房子大小适中。

 

他的院子被打理得很好，完美地修剪过，靠近房子的前面还有漂亮的花圃。房子友好又吸引人，几乎完全符合Stiles听了Danny的话之后的设想。

 

他甚至还真的有白木桩栅栏。

 

Stiles打开巡逻车的车门，下了车。

 

“夜晚开始了。”他说道，给自己打气。

 

 **特别行动：Stiles Stilinski，杰出的男朋友** 正式拉开了帷幕。

 

 

为了让Laura和Talia进去，Stiles得找一个进入的办法。既然Stiles没有钥匙，那真的就只剩下一个办法了：非法闯入。

 

“好了，Stilinski。 **第一阶段：闯进Derek Hale的房子。** ”

 

这可不怎么好做，如果Talia和Laura就站在那儿看着他的话。

 

_后门，也许？_

 

他扫视了下周围，确保没有任何邻居能作证说见到了一位警官闯进他们邻居的后院街道空无一人。没有危险。

 

Talia和Laura下了车，顺着花间小道走到了Derek的门廊。Stiles稍稍示意了下他身后通往后院的大门。

 

“我现在从后面进去，接着穿过房子来给你们开门。”Stiles说道。

 

Laura看向Stiles，又看了眼房子，接着又看回到Stiles的身上。“为什么要从后面进？”

 

“我，呃—我才下班，所以身上只带着工作的钥匙。Derek的钥匙在我家里。”

 

她点点头，接受了这个回答。

 

“好吧，呃，我马上就回来！”他尴尬地说道。

 

他在她们俩还没能开口回答的时候就转过了身，迅速地顺着车道走到了栅栏面前。他回头确定对方看不见他了，就跳过栅栏，进到了后院里。他在转身时一只脚被绊了一下，他差不多是摔倒在了栅栏另一半Derek后院的草坪上。

 

“可千万别有狗啊。”他低声嘟囔道。

 

蹲着身子，他噘嘴发出了几声亲嘴的声音，想看看后院里有没有养狗。

 

没有听到任何动物的嚎叫，所以他觉得至少是安全的。他看了看四周，这才好好地注意到了后院的景色。

 

如果Stiles觉得Derek的前院已经很漂亮了，那后院 _简直更加_ 漂亮。就像是 **住宅 &花园**杂志里的图片一样！

 

到处都是绿莹莹的植被，营造出一种安静的氛围。

 

有着娇嫩的淡紫色、粉色和蓝色花朵的花圃和植株布满了后院，院子里还有一道缠满常春藤的拱门，分隔出了一小片用栅栏围起来的蔬菜园。

 

花园的石砖小路通往搭着凉棚的门廊，里面还有木质的躺椅（Stiles很确定这些都是手工的，而且多半是Derek自己做的。），他甚至还有个鸟浴盆。

 

一个鸟浴盆！

 

 _Derek Hale_ _究竟是谁啊？！_

 

他顺着漂亮的石砖小路穿过了Derek的后院，走向木质地板。

 

后门还挺好看的，而且并不是特别难进入。拿出放在工作腰带里的开锁装备，他把金属杆伸进锁眼里拧了拧。只摆弄了差不多一分钟（同时他还低声咒骂着），他就把门给打开了。

 

**第二阶段：进入Derek的房子并假装之前来过。**

 

“没什么的，只不过是闯进一个陌生人的家里罢了。”Stiles对自己咕哝道，扭动了门把手。他推开门，溜了进去，轻轻地把门在身后关上。

 

后院通向房间的看起来像是家庭活动室。有着挂在墙上的电视，和一张大大的看起来非常舒服的L字型沙发，墙壁上还非常有艺术感地挂着无数照片。

 

Stiles迅速地扫了一眼，从一张肯定是家庭聚会的照片里发现了Laura和Talia。

 

墙壁上除了家人的照片，其他的全都是漂亮的风景照，Stiles看得出是镇子周边的一些景点。

 

有葱郁的徒步小径，日落时满是风沙的沙漠景色，太平洋上的日出和山间翻滚的浓雾。它们看起来并不是专业的照片，但也差不多了。

 

_真棒，所以我的男朋友很显然还是个有天赋的风景摄像师。他的简历让我看起来越来越像是个没文化的蠢蛋了。_

 

在他离开墙壁之前，另一张照片引起了Stiles的注意。那并不是什么加州的漂亮风景。那是两条长毛的胳膊——Stiles猜测是Derek的——抱着Stiles见过的最可爱、最毛茸茸的小猫。那双胳膊穿着的衬衣上写着‘贝肯谷动物收容所’，而那两只小猫的脖子上则都带着蝴蝶结，上面写着“刚被收养！”

 

它们是被救助的小猫。

 

它们当然是了。

 

Stiles从 **让自己感觉像是个失败者** 的墙壁转身，快步走完了房子里剩下的地方，了解房间的布局。

 

他找到了主卧——还花了些时间注意到那张床看起来有多舒服多豪华——一间简单的客房，一间办公室，和洗手间。在费了这么大劲之后，他最不希望的就是因为无意间把询问洗手间位置的Laura给指到了亚麻衣橱而暴露。

 

他才进房间差不多两分钟，但他觉得如果再让她们等着的话，那就会显得很可疑了。

 

他迅速地走向前门，却差点被一只从Derek的房间里走出来的猫给绊倒。Stiles认出它就是家庭活动室里的照片上的两只猫之一。

 

 

那只猫并没有让开，反而抬头看向Stiles，仿佛他才是那个挡路的，接着它小心翼翼地坐了下去，尾巴圈着自己。它抬头看着Stiles，专注地审视着他，接着大声地叫了一声。

 

“嘿，老兄。你怎么样？”他招呼道。Stiles弯下身，伸出手指给那只猫闻。当对方闻过他的气味之后，他把手伸下去拿起项圈上挂着的名牌。 _Erica。_

 

“嘿，Erica。我叫Stiles。我是你爸爸的男朋友。”

 

Erica冲他叫了一声，表情冷漠。

 

“吃的。是吗？你是想要吃的吗？”Stiles一边问着一边挠了挠她耳后的毛，“抱歉，我是个新手。我其实更喜欢狗一些。”

 

Erica又叫了一声。

 

“并不是说我 _不_ 喜欢猫。我只是和狗相处得更好一些。”Erica又叫了一声，似乎感到很无聊。猫能看起来显得很无聊吗？

 

“但我并不像是，呃，对猫有偏见。我相信如果我们相处得更久，我会越来越喜欢你的。”他闲扯道。

 

Stiles弯下腰，想把她抱起来，但Erica朝他尖利地叫了一声。她拍开了他的手（幸好没用指甲），Stiles的双手投降般地举了起来。

 

“好吧，所以你并不喜欢Stilinski。没关系。”

 

Stiles向后退，动作慢慢的，表示自己不构成威胁，结果不小心撞上了墙边的书架。他觉得有东西在他的头发里动，他猛地甩了甩脑袋，抬起头。坐在书架顶端的是一只沙色偏金的猫，它的项圈上还系着个小铃铛，名牌上刻着 _Isaac_ ，他的爪子吊着，趾头还不停活动着，就像他还想再挠挠Stiles的头发一样。

 

_哎。真是难缠的主啊。_

 

Stiles从书架旁走开，进厨房找猫粮。他在他第四个打开的橱柜里找到了猫粮，他倒了些在小陶碗里，碗的内侧还印着小鱼骨的图案。

 

“我猜这是你的碗？”他把碗递向她。

 

他甚至还没来得及把碗放到地上，Erica就叫了起来，在他双腿间绕着，试图够到碗。Stiles勉强在被绊倒摔伤自己——或是踩到Erica——之前避开了，他小跑到前门，好让Talia和Laura进来。

 

 

他跑回前门，稍稍有些喘不过气，打开了房门。Laura和Talia正在门廊说着话。看到Stiles在门口，她俩都咧嘴笑了。

 

“嘿！我打赌你们肯定觉得我把你们给忘了，哈？”他尴尬地轻笑。

 

“才没有呢。”Laura笑了。

 

Stiles侧身让她们进屋。他希望她俩没有注意到自己因为在房子里急窜而有多喘不上气。

 

“我不是故意拖了这么久的，我得喂Erica。”

 

“没关系的。”Talia脱下了外套，“我们正欣赏着房子面前的花圃呢！”

 

“好吧，”Stiles笑了，接过她的外套把它挂在…某个地方。他一会儿得找个挂大衣的壁橱。

 

“那就是Derek。一个擅长园艺的家伙。如果你们觉得它们已经很漂亮了，那你们更该去看看他是怎么布置后院的。”

 

Stiles把Talia的外套放在靠近大门的一张椅子的椅背上，然后顺着走廊把她俩领入了房间。

 

“让我带你们迅速地逛一圈，参观参观房子。”

 

Stiles领着她们走完了房子，给了她俩一个简短并缺乏细节的参观，他几分钟前才刚刚熟悉上这栋房子。他最后在大走廊的小客房门口停了下来。

 

“然后这是你们的房间。”他打开门，不安地微笑着。

 

都差不多快到五点了，他得在Derek到家之前开始准备晚餐。还有，你懂的，继续思考该怎么样整个晚上都假装情侣。

 

Talia困惑地歪了歪头，看向Stiles。“噢。我们本来正要去酒店订一晚房间呢。”

 

“什么？那怎么行！”Stiles阻止道，双手向上一甩，“你们难得来一次，Derek一定会很高兴你们和他住一起的！”

 

Laura和Talia不可置信地对视了一眼，怀疑地皱起了眉头。但仅过了一会儿，Laura便勾起嘴角，耸耸肩，再次看向Stiles。

 

“如果你确定的话…”Talia犹豫地说道，话音减弱，但她的双眼却显出她对这个主意感到高兴，“我们并不想打扰到他。”

 

“如果我了解Derek的话，那我清楚他会很乐意你们和他住一起的。”Stiles坚决地说道。

 

_老天啊。_

 

_万一他和家人相处得并不融洽呢？_

 

他当然和她们相处融洽了！他可是冒险把孤儿们从燃烧的建筑里救出来，还在收容所照顾受伤的小动物恢复健康的那种人。他当然很爱他的家人，想和她们待在一起了！

 

Talia再次微笑。“好吧。那我猜我们应该把行李从租车里拿出来了。”

 

Stiles又捋了捋头发。“很好，那，呃，我去把东西从我车里拿出来，开始准备晚饭了。”

 

 

当Laura和Talia把她们的行李从后备箱里拿出来回到屋里时，Stiles靠在巡逻车的车身一侧，回想着在上一个小时之内自己做出的所有愚蠢决定。

 

“老兄，你 _他妈的_ 到底在干什么啊？”他对自己呵斥道，双手揉了揉脸，把眼镜给弄歪了。Stiles把眼镜取下来，用衬衣衣角擦了擦镜片。

 

他重新戴上眼镜，离开车侧打开了后备箱。他把购物袋拿出来，关上了后备箱的门，一抬头就看见Derek的邻居开车回来了，对方正好奇地看着Stiles。

 

那个家伙的眼睛困惑地半眯了起来，他看了看Derek的房子又看了看Stiles。

 

“呃…你好！”Stiles笑了，“我是Derek的男朋友！”他主动说道。那个家伙只是盯着他看，没有回答。

 

“家里人来拜访了。你知道是怎么样的。”Stiles不安地笑着。

 

那个男人皱起眉头，可疑地看了Stiles一眼，但继续走回了他自己的房子。

 

Stiles转过身走向屋里。“老天，他有什么毛病。”

 

他把购物袋放在Derek厨房里的柜台上，深吸一口气，迅速地呼了出来。

 

**第三阶段：用高超的厨艺和迷人的沟通技巧打动假想的未来亲家。**

 

“你已经坚持到这一步了，Stilinski。是时候全身心投入把它拿下了。”

 

*  
*  
*

 


	3. Chapter 3

*  
*  
*

 

Stiles在厨房里奔走着，疯狂地在每个橱柜里寻找着烹饪晚餐所需要的器具。他在一个抽屉里发现了一张叠好的围裙，上面是个穿比基尼的女人的卡通形象，他系上了围裙。

 

在冰箱里翻东西的时候，Stiles发现了一大罐自制的柠檬水——当然了——然后给Laura和Talia倒了些。

 

他把她们领到了外面漂亮的后院甲板上，并告诉她们他要开始做晚餐了。他调了调Derek客厅的音响系统，在房子里放起了一些轻松的音乐，好让她俩在他做晚餐时放松一下。

 

她们待在外面，这就能给他多点儿空间让他安静地恐慌。

 

尽管Laura和Talia不能透过后面的窗户看到厨房，Stiles还是怀疑自己看起来显得并不熟悉Derek的厨房。

 

如果他在Derek的厨房里感到不自在，她们会觉得不对劲的。

 

…对吧？

 

他和Derek肯定已经到了 **我们总在对方家里** 的阶段。他们当然了！那是最快证明 **我有自己的钥匙** 的方式了。

 

等等！他和Derek在一起有多久了？

 

 _天哪！_ 背景故事！

 

他们需要个背景故事。

 

Stiles在准备鸡肉的时候思考着可能发生的情景。

 

“让我想想，勾引了老师的前学生？”

 

他没法完善师生恋的想法，他这个年纪不可能再是贝肯山加州州立大学的学生。而且，Derek也不会违反规定和学生恋爱的。

 

 _因为超速把他拦下来了？_ Derek也不会超速。

 

 _志愿者活动？_ 那倒是行得通，但Stiles从八年级起就再也没参加过志愿者活动了，所以他也编不出来什么当志愿者的经验。

 

Derek不应该拥有一个连志愿者活动都不参加的男朋友。

 

“我的天哪，他会离开我的。”他慌张地低喃道。

 

Stiles得再加把劲儿了。

 

Stiles把盛满芦笋的烤盘放进烤箱里，并检查了意面，接着从口袋里摸出手机，躲在厨房中央的工作台后面，蹲下身藏好，免得Laura或者Talia进来看到。

 

他再一次按下了重拨。

 

“我是Mahealani警官。”

 

“Derek Hale的最后一节课多久结束？”他一口气问道。

 

“Stiles！你是想让我被炒鱿鱼吗？”他低声咆哮道。Danny以前从未朝Stiles低声咆哮过。

 

“我在进行监视行动？”他可怜兮兮地试图糊弄道。

 

“我想你说过你没在工作。”Danny并不相信。

 

“我 _从没_ 说过我没在工作。”

 

“可你下班了。”他嘟囔道，明显有些恼怒。

 

“监视行动是不会发生在警局里的，Danny。就算菜鸟都知道。”

 

“那做晚餐又是怎么一回事呢？”他的语调有些得意，“和你男朋友的家人。哈？”

 

“那是 _假设_ 。”Stiles嘟哝道。

 

Danny重重地叹了口气，Stiles能听出他的失望。过了几秒，他听见Danny快速敲击键盘的声音。

 

“最后一节课5:20结束。”他直直地说道。

 

“值班时间呢？”Stiles眯着眼睛问道。

 

“今天不值。”

 

“有会议吗？”

 

“行程表上没有。”

 

“谢了。噢，Danny，如果可以的话，别告诉我的—”Stiles还没说完，Danny就把电话挂了。

 

“好吧贿赂某人的咖啡下降到只有两周了。”他还是回了句嘴。

 

Stiles绕过柜台瞄了一眼后门廊上的两个Hale家的女人。

 

Talia和Laura正在外面享受着她们的柠檬水，观赏着Derek漂亮的花园，一边说着话，一边柔声逗着蜷在Laura腿上的Erica。 _叛徒。_

 

他又蹲回到柜台后面，迅速拨通了另一个号码。

 

“我是Parrish。”

 

“嘿Jordan！我需要你帮我一个小忙。”不停求人帮忙会让Stiles在警局出名的。好吧， _再次_ 出名。

 

“什么事，老兄？”Parrish问道。Stiles能听到巡逻车的声音。

 

“你在贝肯山加州州立大学附近吗？”

 

“现在不在。你需要我过去吗？”

 

上帝保佑Parrish。

 

“呃，是也不是。如果你在5:30到5:45的时候刚好在那儿，并且看到一辆黑色科迈罗从教职工停车场出来，你能给我打个电话吗？”

 

“好啊，当然！车牌号多少？”Stiles背出了之前Danny给他的车牌号，“没问题！”

 

好了。知道了Parrish会在Derek离开学校时给Stiles提个醒，这让他对眼前的情况感觉稍稍有了更多的掌控。

 

Stiles从工作台后站起身，发现Talia正站在门口看着他。Stiles吓了一跳，差点把手机摔在瓷砖地板上。

 

她拿着空杯子站在那儿好奇地看着Stiles。“一切都还好吗？”

 

“是的，我只是在给Derek的一个同事打电话，让他在Derek回来的路上给我来个短信。”之后，Stiles会好好反省一下为什么随口说谎对他来说那么容易。这开始有点儿让人担心了。“这样我们就能得到提醒了。你知道的，为了惊喜。”

 

“噢，好主意！”她笑了。她的视线回到工作台上。“你刚才为什么在地板上呢？”

 

“噢！我正在…”Stiles又在工作台后蹲下，打开橱柜，拿出他第一眼看见的东西。他举起东西又站了起来。“只是在找这个。”他喘着气说道。

 

“电动榨汁机？”Talia表情困惑。

 

Stiles看向他的手。那确实是个榨汁机。

 

_那就能解释Derek的柠檬水了。_

 

Stiles只是耸了耸肩。“万一需要呢。”

 

 

她笑了，还是感到很困惑。“噢，好吧。不管怎样，能让你的朋友帮忙是个好主意。”

 

Stiles把榨汁机放到柜台上，走向了冰箱。“我能再给你倒点儿柠檬水吗？”

 

“谢谢。”他把她的杯子倒满，“你太体贴了。”

 

“我得留个好印象，不是吗？”他迷人地笑了，朝她挤挤眼睛。

 

她轻笑着，用空着的手拍了拍他的肩膀。“你太甜心了。”

 

Talia走进厨房，看了眼Stiles正在准备的一大碗沙拉。Stiles打开冰箱，把那罐柠檬水放了回去，他正背对着她时，她开口问道：“你难道不该已经熟悉他的日程安排了吗？”

 

Stiles僵住了，夸张地睁大了双眼。

 

_她逮到我了。_

 

她看起来过分好奇了。的确，她的好奇是应当的。但好奇心可不是Stiles现在需要的东西。

 

“呃，你知道Der的。总是更努力。”他耸了耸肩。转过身对她笑了笑。

 

 _Der_ _？_ 他叫Derek‘Der’吗？

 

还是说他有什么其他的绰号，比如 _好事守护神_ 或者 _当我没在铸造本国年轻人的思想时我拯救小孩和动物于险情之中_ 。又或许是Rick。

 

“你永远也不知道他会不会为将就一个不能在办公时间到场的学生而加班。或是其他什么。”

 

Talia点了点头，Stiles松了口气。在心里。

 

“那晚餐吃什么呢？”她放下水杯，看了看煎锅里的鸡肉，“你需要搭把手吗？我们很乐意帮忙的。”

 

“我准备做奶油香菜柠檬汁煎鸡肉，鳄梨香蒜酱南瓜意面，还有照烧酱橘子菠菜沙拉。”他一股脑报完菜名，表面上显得随意，但却暗暗希望自己能让她大吃一惊。“然后现在呢，”他朝烤箱点点头，“正在烤火腿芦笋卷，作为开胃菜。”

 

“哇噢，Stiles！那听起来非常美味！惊艳到我了。”

 

任务完成。

 

“噢，你知道…这没什么的。”Stiles红了脸。

 

“Derek从没告诉过我们你那么会做饭。”她温暖慈爱地笑了，那是母亲独有的笑容，一瞬间，Stiles感觉身体里一阵剧痛，他太想念自己的母亲了，他觉得难受得要命。

 

“好吧，但说真的，我并不经常使杀手锏。但在这样的情况下，当然得尽全力啦！”他艰难地吞咽了一下。

 

Talia笑了，“我喜欢你。”

 

Stiles心里闷闷的。

 

_我也开始喜欢上你了。_

 

他需要换个话题。

 

“跟我说说Derek吧，”他转向炉灶，搅动起了鸡肉，“我是说，更年轻时候的他。没人能像家人那样抖出一堆昔日的糗事了。”

 

“是的，我想没人能。”Talia轻笑。她端起柠檬水，走到柜台的另一边，在一张高脚凳上坐了下来。

 

食物正在烹饪，Talia给Stiles讲述Derek更年轻时的样子。

 

“Derek一直是我敏感的孩子。”她在谈起自己的儿子时，脸上带着一抹温柔的微笑，“非常善解人意，也非常关心他身边的人。”

 

“他一直都比较安静，还有些害羞，但他是个好孩子，而且成绩也非常好。”

 

Stiles低声应了声。

 

Talia皱了下眉，“他在高中的时候出了些问题。我猜他是在社交上有些不好过，他陷入了一群不好对付的家伙中。”她有些坐立不安，抬头再次看向Stiles，“呃，我想他应该告诉过你Jennifer的事了。”

 

Stiles点点头。

 

_自我提醒：Jennifer的事情。晚些再调查详情。_

 

“呃，在那场火灾之后，我们就搬去了纽约，一个新的开始。当然，没有人责怪Derek，但他太往心里去了，他惩罚了自己好几年。”

 

不知为何，‘火灾’这个词勾起了某样东西，Stiles的思绪回到了之前Danny提到过的蓄意破坏。

 

Derek **Hale** 。

 

_贝肯谷狼群庇护所的火灾。_

 

贝肯山是个非常低调的小镇。这里的犯罪数量远远没有大城市那么多，所以一旦发生了什么大事情，小镇里的每个人都会知道。

 

Stiles更小的时候，在他妈妈过世之后，他并不喜欢一个人待在家里。所以，每当放学，他都会待在警察局里做功课。

 

七年级的某个晚上，正当他在外出巡逻的爸爸的办公桌上做数学作业时，他听到扫描仪里调度员把他爸派向了一起镇子周边发生的非法闯入。

 

几个小时过去了，Stiles的爸爸还没回来，所以最终McCall夫人把他从警局接了回去，让他在Scott家住了一晚。第二天当他爸爸送他去学校的时候，他告诉了Stiles前一天晚上发生了什么。

 

贝肯山外就是贝肯谷狼群庇护所，由调查员兼动物权利保护积极分子Peter Hale经营。贝肯山的狼非常稀少，几十年来一直如此，但北加州那片地区的总体数量却因偷猎者和非季节打猎而严重下降。

 

数匹狼被积极分子团队解救并送到了贝肯谷狼群庇护所照顾。庇护所覆盖了整个保护区，差不多450英亩，并且因保护狼群数量做出的努力受到了全州的认可。

 

一天晚上，一群高中生偷偷溜进了庇护所。他们中有几个在抽烟喝酒，差不多就是把主路周边的树林弄得一团糟。其中一个烟屁股没被完全熄灭，点燃了灌木丛，火焰开始向领地外缘蔓延。

 

注意到起火了，那群青少年都跑了，跳上汽车，火速地逃走。

 

除了一个人。

 

Derek Hale。

 

是他拨打了911，并告诉他们发生了什么。

 

Derek成功地把狼群赶到了领地里砖砌的研究中心里，直到火警部门到来，幸运的是没有伤亡。当第一批人到达时，他们发现含着眼泪、明显被吓坏了的Derek Hale正在用一只浇花的橡胶软管试图扑灭尽可能多的火，但却徒劳无功。

 

尽管包括狼群，所有人都活了下来，领地里还是有一大片地收到了严重的损害。

 

Peter到达了现场，眼神疯狂，非常生Derek的气。叫喊着他可能会失去花费了自己一生的努力保护的一切，并且要求逮捕Derek。

 

Stiles的爸爸就是那个把Derek带到警局的人，他也陪着他一起等着他父母赶来。

 

当被警官询问时，Derek承认那天晚上他并不是真的想去庇护所，但是他的女朋友说动了他。她是学校里一群自称是阿尔法的孩子们的一员，成员还包括Ennis，Kali，Duke和Ethan。

 

因为经营庇护所的是家里人，Peter并没有起诉Derek纵火，但政府却没法无视可能对周边地区造成的更大的潜在伤害。

 

森林火灾在北加州的那片地区并不少见，如果那场火蔓延到了毗邻贝肯谷狼群庇护所的切洛国家公园的话，这件案子就不会由郡里接手了，那将会变成一起联邦案件。

 

因为Derek留下来承担了责任，并且努力保证了狼群的安全，而且还尽了全力去避免火势的蔓延，政府只控告了他蓄意破坏。他受到了一小笔罚款，而且得完成一定量的社区劳动，但总体上，他并没有因为那天晚上的事受到责怪。

 

其他的学生，那些逃离了现场，并且早就在贝肯山警局留了一堆案底的人，其中几人之前还因暴力犯罪被起诉逮捕过，则都被宣布了更严重的判决，送到了少管所里。

 

几周后，这件事就被镇里的大多数人所淡忘，没什么人再提起Derek Hale了。

 

 

“不管怎样，火灾之后，他就一直非常封闭了。那之后他更加寡言少语了。”Talia抬头看向Stiles，接着她的语气变得积极多了。

 

“然后差不多四个月前，就在消防队的那次意外之后，我们发现他似乎更快乐了。”她回忆起那段记忆，困惑地笑了笑，“在那种情况下，那很奇怪，但关于他的一切都越来越乐观，只不过那时我们不知道原因。”

 

她看向Stiles，开心地笑了，“接着差不多两个月前，他把原因告诉了我们。”Talia看着他的眼睛，会意地笑了。

 

Stiles困惑地皱起眉头，直到——

 

噢。

 

_噢！_

 

Stiles就是 **那个原因** 。

 

好吧，所以Derek和我应该是差不多四个月前遇见的。时间线完成了！

 

后门被打开了，Laura走进了家庭活动室。“人呢？”

 

“在厨房呢！”Talia喊道，越过椅子看向她的女儿。

 

Stiles转过身面对炉灶，继续做晚餐，同时还想着刚才和Talia的聊天。

 

他甚至还不认识这个家伙，就已经有些开始爱上他了，这会很怪吗？

 

 

Laura和Talia一样在柜台边坐下，他们三人愉快地聊着天，Stiles在厨房里来回忙活着，准备晚餐。

 

最终，Stiles的手机在口袋里震动了起来，他迅速地在毛巾上把手擦干，把它掏了出来。

 

是Parrish的短信。

 

**黑色科迈罗刚刚离开贝肯山加州州立大学。要跟着吗？**

 

Stiles迅速回复道： _不，不需要跟着他。谢了，老兄。_

 

**不客气！**

 

“是Derek的同事吗？”Talia问道。

 

Stiles把手机放回到柜台上。“没错！他刚离开。所以应该还有十或十五分钟Derek就到家了。”

 

两个女人站起身来。

 

“我们去把餐具摆好！”Laura走向餐桌。

 

知道了具体的时限让他们所有人都紧张地动员了起来。但当Talia和Laura正兴奋即将见到Derek时，Stiles却发现自己越来越不安。

 

Stiles冲到烤箱面前把芦笋端出来，还在烤盘边缘烫到了手指，接着他开始给做好的食物摆盘，确保它们尽可能的好看。Laura和Talia铺好桌布，摆好餐具，并点亮了Stiles之前买好的蜡烛。

 

“红酒！”他扭头大声说道，双手还忙着淋照烧酱。Laura站得离他最近。“柜台上有红酒，你可以把它打开！”

 

Laura快步走向柜台，拿起那瓶红酒，急匆匆地走进餐厅，把它递给了她妈妈。Talia打开瓶塞，把它放在桌上醒酒。

 

Stiles能感觉到自己的心脏砰砰直跳，血液急窜。他强迫自己的双手别再颤抖了。

 

Talia走到他身旁，把一盘盘的菜端到餐桌上，Laura把它们摆放精美。

 

“这看起来太棒了，Stiles，”Talia朝他笑了，“他一定会喜欢的。”

 

_我完美地完成了这顿惊喜晚餐！_

 

“我们去客厅等！”她说着，离开了厨房。

 

Stiles把最后一道菜放在餐桌上，走回厨房，好让自己在这个夜晚 _真正_ 尴尬的部分开始之前冷静下来。

 

他默默数数，试图让自己的心跳慢下来，并调整呼吸，避免在他做出了各种异常决定的这一事实袭来时恐慌症发作。

 

这并不像是在夜店跳舞时假装某人的约会对象，好让对方的前任感到嫉妒那样简单。Stiles闯进了一个陌生人的家，并请求同为警官的同事进行了非法的背景调查，好让自己能在他的家人面前撒谎自己有多了解他。

 

_我他妈的到底让自己陷入了什么样的境地啊？_

 

Erica走进厨房，抬头望向Stiles，叫了一声。

 

“谢了，”他说道，把她的叫声当作是鼓励，“好吧，我只需要撑过晚餐，接着Derek就能自在地待在家里了，”

 

Erica蹭了蹭他的脚踝，悠闲地离开了。

 

Stiles回到行动中来，他尽可能快地打扫干净厨房，集中注意力。一清洁好厨房，他就加入了正在客厅里的Laura和Talia，并把灯都关掉，假装家里没人。费了那么大力气之后，如果Derek的惊喜在他还没进该死的房间里就被戳破的话，那就太糟糕了。Laura在沙发背后蹲了下来，扯着Stiles的制服裤子，直到他也蹲了下来，Talia也跟着照做。

 

只尴尬了一小会儿，因为几分钟后，他们就听到了黑色科迈罗停在房门前引擎发出的隆隆声。

 

_开始了。_

 

他的车在车道前转了一半就尴尬地停了下来，被Stiles的车堵住而没法停进去。向后倒了倒车，他把车停在了房子面前，Talia租的车的后面。

 

“我的天哪，这太让人兴奋了！”Laura尖叫道。

 

“你也可以这么说，”Stiles低声嘟囔着。

 

他们听见Derek关了车门，他们在一片寂静里数着秒数，直到听到他的钥匙串在门廊发出声响。他们听见钥匙插入锁孔的声音，还有门锁弹开的声音，接着门把手转动了起来。

 

Derek慢慢打开了门，探了个脑袋进来扫视着屋子，一只手还摸索着灯的开关。

 

终于找到开关，他打开了灯，Laura和Talia从藏身的沙发后面跳了出来。

 

“惊喜！！”Talia和Laura喊道，高兴地笑着走向了他。

 

Derek吓了一跳，看着他的母亲和姐姐愣了一秒。“Laura？妈妈？”

 

他惊讶地回抱住她们，笑容慢慢地在脸上绽放…

 

…直到他的眼神落在了，

 

“Stiles？！”他看起来太困惑了。红晕爬上了他的颧骨，他惊讶地张大了嘴。

 

“惊喜？”Stiles弱弱地说道，朝他稍微挥了挥手。

 

Derek闭上嘴，艰难地咽了口唾沫，他的公文包从肩膀上掉下来，摔在了地上。

 

“我的天哪，”他说道，瞪大了双眼。

 

*  
*  
*

 


	4. Chapter 4

*  
*  
*

尽管听起来很奇怪，但Stiles真的没怎么想过Derek Hale长什么样。

 

他一听到‘男朋友’就立刻恐慌起了该怎么打动Hale一家，他甚至都没想过这个男朋友究竟长什么样。

 

但即使他试着去想象了，Stiles也 _绝对_ 想象不出那个从前门走进来的完美身材。

 

‘好看’两个字不够形容Derek Hale。

 

Derek是高挑、黑暗与英俊的 **化身** 。他有着锋利的颧骨，连接着轮廓分明的下颌，精心打理过的胡子仿佛在恳求你坐在他的脸上。在黑色粗框眼镜的后面，是Derek锐利的绿色双眼和Stiles见过的最性感的一对眉毛。

 

他甚至都不知道眉毛也可以这么性感！

 

Derek只比Stiles高几英寸，走路时会用手杖照顾一下他的左腿。他穿着灰色的宽松长裤，勃艮第红的羊毛衫下是一件白色纽扣衬衫， _完美地_ 衬托着他的肤色。他没扣衬衫最上面的几颗扣子，Stiles都能隐约地看见他衬衫下透出的几簇胸毛。

 

_Derek Hale_ _究竟是谁啊？！_

 

Derek Hale就像真人版的黄色浪漫小说封面。或是某种让所有人的桃色幻想成真的 **迪士尼色情王子** 。

 

Stiles在高中之后还从没需要费这么大劲来克制自己别‘起立’。

 

直到Stiles欣赏完Derek Hale的完美身材后，他才反应过来他还穿着之前系上的卡通比基尼围裙。他笨拙地扯下围裙，把它扔到身后的沙发上。

 

Laura和Talia松开Derek，退后一步好让他进门。Derek走进房间，在身后关上门，视线从未离开Stiles的双眼。他从地板上捡起他的包，拿到房间里，把它放在一把椅子上。

 

“你们在这儿干什么？”他问道，终于把目光从Stiles身上移开，看向他的母亲和姐姐。

 

Laura是第一个开口的人。“我们的航班延误到明天了，所以我们就想着来给你一个惊喜。”她转头向Stiles，“我们在杂货店遇见了Stiles，说服他过来帮我们一起给你惊喜了！”

 

她正忙着兴奋地讲述这天发生的事，所以并没有注意到Derek的脸已经变得惨白。

 

他看起来似乎是想尖叫。

 

或是哭出来。

 

或是吐出来。

 

又或是三者一起。

 

“我的天哪。”Derek重复道。他恐慌的凝视再次落在了Stiles的身上。Stiles不安地挥了挥手。

 

“欢迎回家…亲爱的。”他弱弱地说道。

 

Talia笑了，视线回到Stiles的身上，“Derek，你从没告诉过我们你的男朋友这么可爱！”

 

“我的天哪！”Derek提高了音量，他的声音处于疯狂的边缘了。

 

“呃，我去看看甜点。先失陪一下。”Stiles从沙发上拿起围裙，退出客厅，迅速地朝厨房走去。

 

他身后响起了Talia和Laura的声音，她们继续详细地讲述着一天的经历。

 

Stiles重新开始做着深呼吸练习，把围裙折好，塞回到抽屉里。

 

_我的男朋友是个活过来的希腊雕像，然后在回家的路上迷失在GQ杂志的镜头里了。_

 

Stiles不安地捋了捋头发。他弯下腰瞥了眼自己在微波炉门上反射的影子，试图抚平这几个小时里备受摧残的头发。

 

他觉得自己看起来并没有特别糟糕。但站在 **迪士尼色情王子** 身边，他也绝不可能有那么好看。但是，你知道的，他看起来还算凑合。

 

_还算凑合？_

 

今夜注定是灾难的一晚。

 

过了一会儿，他听见Derek从他妈妈和姐姐身边失陪，走向厨房的声音。Stiles能听到他的脚步和手杖敲击在木地板的声音离厨房越来越近。

 

“让我去迅速地和Stiles打个招呼，我马上就出来！你们先去坐着吧。”他朝身后喊道。

 

Stiles从他站着的地方抬起头，不安地拧着双手，视线对上了非常尴尬的Derek Hale，他站在那儿，咬着嘴唇。

 

Derek张开嘴，又闭上嘴摇了摇头，失败般地呼了口气。

 

“我感觉太 _尴尬_ 了。”他恼火地说道，皱着眉头。他抬头看向Stiles。“我 _非常_ 抱歉。”

 

这并不符合Stiles的预料。 **全美甚至是全西半球的最火辣先生** 向 _他_ 道歉。一个刚刚非法闯进了他家的家伙。Derek反倒担心起了Stiles的感受？

 

不。就，不。这哪里公平了？

 

“说真的，你不需要道歉。”Stiles挥挥手打断了Derek。他做到了让声音听起来比内心的真实感受更加冷静。

 

“我甚至都不知道从哪里 _开始_ 解释。”Derek摇摇头，畏缩了一下，“你一定觉得——”

 

“嘿，”Stiles插嘴，走上前温柔地把手放在了Derek的胳膊上，“看，我们还有客人要招待呢，嗯？我们可以晚些再谈。所以现在，让我们振作起来，出去假装一对史上最他妈棒的情侣，嗯？”

 

Stiles露出了他希望是自己最迷人的笑容，Derek立刻放松了下来，回以微笑。

 

Derek对自己点点头，深吸一口气稳住自己。“你说得对。”

 

Stiles转身，抓起放在柜台上的大分勺。

 

“来，拿着这个，”Stiles把勺子递过去，从橱柜里拿出四个红酒杯，“我们的晚饭要冷了。”

 

他们走进餐厅，Laura和Talia正笑着看着他们。Derek和Stiles再次对视了一眼，走向餐桌。

 

“ **第三阶段：迷死Derek的家人。** ”他低声说道。接着，展露出迷人的微笑，他开始分食物，Derek给每个人都倒上了红酒。

 

 

晚餐进行得非常顺利。

 

Stiles非常风趣。比平常更风趣。

 

 

他讲述着工作遇见的趣事，以及他和Scott高中时经历的青少年恶作剧。Laura和Talia跟着笑了，并顶着Derek的不满，抖出了更多Derek年轻时的故事，总体说来，每个人似乎都很享受这轻松愉快的氛围。

 

整个情况的怪异感奇迹般地立刻消失了，Stiles也从担心不够让人信服到真正享受这一愉快的时光。

 

Stiles知道并没有关于这类事件的颁奖典礼。但如果有的话，他绝对会带着 _年度最让人信服的假男友_ 奖杯回家。

 

吃饭时，Stiles的胳膊松松地搭在Derek的椅背上，还时不时地伸手抚弄着他后颈的头发。他编造出他们刚在一起时的浪漫小事，赞美着Derek有多特别，赢得了Derek的脸红，以及Laura和Talia的“嗷！”、“太可爱了！”的赞叹。

 

他用了足够的爱称来表达亲热，但又没有多到让人作呕。他对Derek的触碰展现出他的不满足，但又没有多到显得下流。

 

Stiles假装男友假装得太得心应手了。

 

作为警官，他从未当过卧底，但他觉得这也许正是未来可能出现的机会所需要的经验。但并不是说他们经常有需要假装男友的卧底任务。

 

但是，你知道的。如果有的话。Stiles会做得很棒的。

 

 

吃完晚餐，Talia和Laura主动提出洗碗，因为Stiles做了晚餐，而Derek刚下班，多半很累。

 

Talia拉着Laura进了厨房，还朝Stiles的方向眨了眨眼睛，这时他才意识到她是想给他俩一些独处时间。

 

_独处时间。_

 

Derek没有错过那个眼神，他站起来尴尬地朝Talia笑了笑。

 

“妈妈，如果你不介意的话，我想和Stiles去我的卧室说一小会儿话？”

 

“当然可以了亲爱的，”她狡黠地笑了笑，Laura做了个可怕的鬼脸。

 

Stiles把餐巾放在桌上，从座位上站起了身。Derek朝他房间的方向偏了偏头，Stiles跟着Derek走出了房间。

 

他们穿过走廊，进入了他的卧室—— _老天啊他希望这不是他最后一次进这个房间_ ——Derek在他身后关上了门。Derek的肩膀又僵硬起来了，他看起来很不安。

 

“我想我欠你一个解释。”

 

Stiles在床的边缘坐下——床当然既柔软又舒服还完美——等着Derek开口。

 

Derek抬起一只手挠了挠后颈，另一只手则因明显的紧张情绪在手杖上一松一合。Stiles几乎都能 _看见_ Derek的思绪在脑袋里飞速旋转，他想减轻一些这种情况下的压力。

 

“老兄你看，无论你要说什么，只要想想 _我_ 才是那个闯进 _你_ 家里，还给你姐姐和妈妈做了顿晚餐的人。所以无论你感觉有多尴尬，想象下 _我_ 现在是什么感受就好了。”

 

Derek轻声笑了，眼角因为笑容皱了起来。

 

又过了几秒，Stiles决定稍微帮帮他。

 

“所以，呃，并不是说今晚到目前为止不愉快，但是…为什么你的家人会认为我们在交往？”

 

Derek无可奈何地——并且尴尬地——叹了口气，接着走向床，坐在了Stiles的旁边。（Stiles几乎都要因为他 _超棒的_ 古龙水香味哭出来了。）Derek把手杖放在床边，按摩了下他的膝盖。

 

“呃，事情是从今年早些时候开始的。”他终于开口，交握着双手放在大腿上，“我是加州州立大学的教授，在上个秋季学期结束之后，我就休假了，好写完我的书。因为我有了更多的空闲时间，所以我参加了更多的志愿消防队的轮班。”

 

Stiles点点头表示自己在听。

 

“我们接到了孤儿院的求救电话，火情非常严重。”他呼了口气，“绝大多数的孩子都安全出来了，但有个小男孩还在某层楼里，没人能找到。他有听力障碍，所以即使我们再大声地呼喊他的名字，他也没法听到。”

 

Derek暂停了一下，拧着放在大腿上的双手。Stiles伸手温柔地抚上Derek的双手，鼓励般地握住了它们。Derek抬起头看看Stiles，朝他害羞又感激地笑了笑。

 

“我的指挥官告诉我们楼层不再安全，命令我们撤出，但我真的不能——”他停下来，垂下双眼摇摇头，“我又进去了。违反了命令。纯粹是偶然，我在三楼碰见了那个小男孩，并且时间刚好够我抱起他转身出去。我还在楼梯上，第二层的地板就塌了，我被压在了一条横梁下。”

 

他清了清嗓子。

 

“其他人能从门口看见我们，他们进来把男孩带走，把我解救出来。我被送去医院时的状况非常糟糕。 _还活着_ ，但伤势非常严重。”

 

Derek的手抚上他的左膝。

 

“我在医院待了好几周。不仅膝盖需要几次手术，而且还吸入了大量浓烟，我差不多处于人生的低谷之中。”

 

Stiles为Derek感到心痛，他遭受了不止一次，而是 _两次_ 痛苦的和火灾有关的意外。

 

“因为我违反了上级的命令，所以我被志愿消防队开除了。”他轻轻地耸了耸肩，“我完全理解原因。我可能会丧命，他们不能允许队员在那样的危急情况下违反命令。我对他们没有任何怨言，他们和我依然有联系。但是，你知道的。”

 

“这依然让人难受。”Stiles柔声说道。

 

Derek点点头。“没错。”

 

Derek再次抬头看向Stiles。房间很昏暗，夕阳的余晖透过窗帘照进房间，寂静温柔的夏日午后让房间处于一种沉默的亲密之中。

 

Stiles能听到远处Talia和Laura在厨房的声音，还有小猫在走廊玩耍时叮当作响的项圈和啪啪的小脚步声，但Stiles感觉整个房子里仿佛只有他和Derek两人。

 

这很美妙，而且有种Stiles从未同其他人体会过的不可思议的感觉。

 

Derek红了红脸，咬咬嘴唇，继续着他的解释。

 

“不管怎样，我在医院里自怨自艾了很长一段时间。我的家人基本上都住在东海岸，来探望我的人也不多。但每一天，我都会迎来 _同一个_ 客人。”他再次抬眼看向Stiles，“Stilinski警长。”

 

“我爸爸？”他不可置信地问道。

 

Derek点点头，暗自微笑。

 

“我在那儿的第一周几乎说不出话，因为吸入的浓烟刺激到了喉咙，但你的爸爸会过来陪我。他会坐在我床边不停地说话，说几个小时。确保我不感到孤单，确保我知道有人在陪伴我。”

 

 Stiles回想起来，他能记起他爸爸是提到过下班后要去某个地方，但Stiles一直以为他是和Melissa在一起。

 

“他说他是从一位医护人员那儿听说的我的事，他为我的勇敢感到非常骄傲。”Derek摇摇头，视线回到Stiles身上，“我不知道你记不记得，但几年前狼群庇护所发生过一次火灾？”

 

Stiles点点头。“我记得。”

 

“你爸爸把我载到警局，陪着我直到我的父母到那儿。”Derek摇着头，想起了那段让人沮丧的回忆，“我的叔叔非常生我的气，我能理解。那些我以为是朋友的人在事情变得吓人的瞬间就全都抛弃了我，而且…”他声音渐弱。

 

“我知道火灾基本上都是我的错，因为是我首先告诉他们怎么进庇护所的，但我实在是 _太_ 害怕了，各种‘万一’让我感到恶心，在此期间你爸爸一直陪着我，确保我不用一个人待着。”

 

这也是Stiles那么爱他父亲的原因之一。那个男人的身上总是散发着理解、支持和‘你并不孤单’的气息。在那一刻，Stiles非常骄傲他的父亲是这样的一个人，而且陪着Derek度过了生命中两次可怕的时光。

 

“他在医院的陪伴对我来说也意义重大，他还告诉我他有多为我感到骄傲。那真的——”Derek耸耸肩，露出一个害羞的微笑，“能从他那儿听到这些话感觉真的很好。”

 

Stiles肯定地嗯了一声。

 

 

“不管怎样，大概一天之后，他就找不到东西可说了，”Derek微笑。Stiles笑出声，因为，没错，那听起来 _完全_ 就是他老爸的样子。

 

Stiles的爸爸爱好不多，而且在Stilinski-McCall家流传的一个玩笑就是Stiles的多话绝对 _不是_ 从他爸爸那边遗传来的。

 

“我猜他真的没那么多时间收集故事讲给卧病在床的前志愿消防员听，所以他跟我谈起了你。”

 

“老天啊。”Stiles畏缩了一下。Derek轻声地笑了。

 

“他说起了你的成长经历，说了些你高中时候闯的奇奇怪怪的祸，还有几乎给 _他_ 惹上麻烦的事情。他还给我说了些你写的奇怪的论文。”

 

Stiles都想死了。他心不在焉地想着他是否能趁着Derek讲话的时候从窗户偷偷溜走，驶向黑夜，永远消失。

 

“但最主要的是他告诉我他有多为你感到骄傲，还有你有多勇敢，以及他有多爱你。”

 

“老爸啊！”Stiles哀嚎，把脸埋进了双手里。

 

“你听起来非常有趣！”Derek大笑着，用肩膀撞了撞Stiles的肩，“我一直觉得有机会见到你应该会很棒。而且你爸爸提到过你喜欢男人。”

 

“就是这样了，”Stiles的声音从手掌后传出，“我就是这么死的。我能感觉出来。”

 

Derek仰起头大声地笑了。

 

“我的家人一直很关心我的情感生活，我说我有在和某个人约会，好让她们不再纠缠我。有个晚上，我正和妈妈打电话的时候，我在报纸上看到你抓到那个家伙之后拍的照片了。”Derek又脸红了，伸手抬了抬眼镜，“我说我 _正在_ 和某个人约会，谢谢，而且我得挂电话了，因为我们正准备去外面吃晚餐，庆祝你解决了一件大案子，还登上了贝肯报的封面。”

 

“我猜她们查了下我？”Stiles坐直身体，看向Derek，挑起了一边眉毛。

 

Derek尴尬地笑了，他的双眉防卫般地挑了起来，“我没想到她会真的去查你！”

 

“你的男朋友是社区英雄；她当然会查一查了！”他夸张地脱口而出，“我很迷人的！”

 

Derek又笑了，Stiles开始认为他的笑声是希望和美梦的来源。

 

“谢谢你刚才所做的一切。”Derek说道，朝厨房的方向偏了偏头。

 

Stiles朝他眨眨眼，很高兴见到Derek的耳尖害羞地变红了。

 

“当然啦，老兄。我是不会把你晾在那儿的。”

 

整个晚上完全是侥幸，完全是件不大可能的事，而且是这么个 _见鬼的大巧合_ ，Stiles并不是那种相信命运或是上天注定的人，但是…拜托！

 

他不可能直到今晚离开都看 _不_ 出事情的走向。他俩之间真的互有感觉。而且，Derek的家人也喜爱他！

 

 

最终，他们走出卧室，加入Derek的妈妈和姐姐。

 

他们全都坐在后院的门廊上聊天，Derek还拿出了自制的冰淇淋（ _还有谁会自制冰淇淋啊？说真的，Derek，你都让我们剩下的人感到羞愧了！_ ）Stiles还没反应过来，就已经快9:30了。

 

“我差不多该走了，”他从椅子上站起来，双手端着空的冰淇淋碗。

 

Talia低头看了看她的手表。Derek匆匆地看了Stiles一眼，Stiles发誓他看起来很失望。

 

“抱歉我们打搅了你们的晚上，”Laura说道，带着歉意看向他们。

 

“不，没关系的！”Stiles微笑，“我真的很高兴能见到你们俩。”

 

用尽一下午糟糕决定后剩下的最后一丝胆量，Stiles鼓起最后的勇气看向Derek并问道：“还有，如果你周六晚上没有安排的话， _亲爱的_ ，也许我们可以一起吃晚餐。你懂的，约会之夜。”

 

Derek可爱地脸红了，还咬了咬嘴唇。“好啊。”他重重地吞咽了一下，“晚餐很棒。”

 

“太好了。”Stiles的笑容大到他觉得自己都要扭伤脸上的肌肉了，“就这么说定了。”他眨眨眼。

 

“见到你真是太好了，Stiles甜心。”Talia从她的椅子上起身，把Stiles拉进温暖的怀抱里。

 

“没错！”Laura说道，绕开她的妈妈靠过来朝Stiles露出微笑，“欢迎加入这个家庭。”

 

“照顾好我们的Derek。”Talia说道，倾身吻了吻Stiles的额头。

 

“妈！”Derek尴尬地呻吟了一声。

 

“我期待在今年的圣诞节见到你！”Laura对Stiles说道，但说完后她却意有所指地看了Derek一眼。

 

Stiles笑了。“得看情况了。”他从Talia的怀抱中脱出身来，“你们知道警局是什么样的。我没法保证我休得了假。”

 

 

Stiles终于能离开了，他走向前门。

 

Derek从他妈妈和姐姐身边离开，陪Stiles走到他的车前。

 

Stiles解锁了巡逻车，在手中把玩着钥匙，转过身面对Derek。

 

Derek朝他笑了，他的眼神下移，短暂地看了下Stiles的嘴唇。“Stiles，再次感谢你刚才做的一切。”在夜晚寂静的环境下，Derek的声音听起来更加私密和性感，这让Stiles起了些污污的念头。

 

“Derek，我说没关系的时候是认真的。”Stiles伸手握住Derek空闲的手，“我约你出去的时候也是认真的。只是想说清楚。”

 

Derek轻轻地笑了，红晕爬上脸颊。“我答应你的时候也是认真的。只是想说清楚。”

 

“还有，嘿，意外之喜；我们不用再惦记着见对方父母的事儿了！”Stiles假装兴奋地挥了挥拳头，“哟嚯！”

 

Derek大笑，眼神明亮。“我猜我们不用担心了。”

 

Stiles把钥匙塞进口袋，上前一步，双手抚上Derek的脸颊。Derek的动作停了下来，他的眼神又移到了Stiles的嘴唇上。他靠向Stiles，更加拉近了他们之间的距离。

 

“我能吻你吗？”Stiles的声音比呢喃大不了多少，但在夜晚的寂静之中，Derek能够听清。

 

“当然。”Derek悄声说道。他舔了舔下唇，慢慢地继续靠向Stiles。

 

然后。这。 _这_ 才是Stiles一整天最喜欢的部分。

 

见鬼，这是他一整年最喜欢的部分。

 

他们继续亲吻了几分钟，直到听到身后，

 

“噢见鬼，妈妈，他们在前院亲热！”

 

接着是，

 

“Laura！给他俩点儿私人空间！”

 

Derek和Stiles分开，Stiles大笑着，Derek恼火地叹了口气，朝房子的方向竖了个中指。

 

他们从彼此身边退开，Stiles从口袋里把钥匙又掏了出来。

 

“周末见，Derek。”Stiles微笑，坐进巡逻车里，“七点来接你？”

 

Derek点了点头，笑容明亮。“七点很好。”

 

Stiles发动汽车，开出Derek Hale的车道，驶入长夜。

 

 

是的没错，这回是真的了。

 

 

Stiles Stilinski **确实是** 个超棒的男朋友。

 

 

*  
*  
*


End file.
